vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
107089-eta-on-aurin-war-medic-engi-any-idea
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Sir Mix A Lot Agrees. New Race/Class combos will come in 1st Expansion Pack :) | |} ---- ---- The devs have "said" that they want to do a lot of things. The story of this game is one of good intentions and failed delivery. The only way you'll see them add more race/class combos is if this game gets an expansion within the next couple years, or it goes F2P and they add it to the cash shop. Otherwise, don't count on it any time soon. | |} ---- ---- ---- It is odd that the boss in the first Dominion adventure is a Mordesh Esper, but they are not playable yet. | |} ---- ---- And a significant historical Mordesh figure was an esper... I certainly hope it doesn't take a year or more to get race/class updates, but... well. | |} ---- Don't forget the ever charming Mesmer Radu in Galeras! | |} ---- Err... Any actual links to prove your words? Or 'it's a lore cause it makes sense for me'? | |} ---- ---- To be fair, that probably took all of an hour or two to make and texture (plus however long to push it through whatever CM they use). They'll probably continue releasing little things like that at regular intervals as incentive to keep your account up. Animations take magnitudes more work, and yeah, I don't see any unlocking of restrictions till a future major push. | |} ---- Woah now. Don't hate on the beret. It's fab as hell. | |} ---- ---- Same time I get my Draken Espers, Medics, and Engineers. :P | |} ---- Espers and Medics, yeah! Hopefully a Draken Engineer can figure out how to build a suit that improves his posture... | |} ---- First Carbine has to get the game to being basically successful and functional. Judging by the apparent server populations in game, and all the bugs and issues yet to be resolved, we're not there yet by a long shot. | |} ---- You must be fun at parties. | |} ---- ---- I have one for my Draken esper holding the name Echidna :3 | |} ---- Pff, I have Esper, Medic and Engineer in reserve :P | |} ---- Draken or go home!!!! :D <3 | |} ---- Oh god Granok Stalker, I can imagine how impractical that could be. -STOMP STOMP STOMP- Dominion Guard: Um excuse me sir but uh, what the hell do you think your doing? Granok Stalker: Shhhhh! I gotta be shneaky Mr Guard I gotta be shneaky. Dominion Guard: ... | |} ---- Might as well level your Medic now. By the time Carbine adds new combos there will probably be a paid race change option! Then you'll be sad because you'll see my awesome Draken Medic running around at lv 50, irradiating all ur mobz, while you are forced to plink at boars in the woods. And I'll post an irritating picture, and giggle like a child. Actually that sounds like a lot of fun. | |} ---- Nah I quite like my Warrior I'm leveling (and I said Esper not medic. :P), though if they add faction changes my Exile Medic will be a Draken at that point. | |} ---- ---- All of my dominions will be Draken!!! | |} ---- Hmm... so you did. Well your Draken Esper can hang out with LilMoo the Chua Esper (and Moo the Draken Stalker). They aren't going away any time soon. :-) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Lemurian stated that they were just early names for Stalker. Because Stalker had 14 different names, but Medic was always just... heal *cupcake* Medic. :( | |} ---- ---- It's definitely not lore based, since there are several notable mordesh espers and draken bloodshaman are basically espers already. It's entirely because they couldn't finish the animation work before release. | |} ---- Love it. Nice work! Although it makes me think Chua should just grab a Mechari/Draken sized blade, attach a hover platform to it, and ride it like a hoverboard into their enemies. | |} ---- Or attach some rockets to the back of it to boost it into people when they swing. Pacific Rim-style. | |} ---- ---- ---- Some Aurin people really want their stuffz. Though they are pretty much the Exile's "traditional" race. Plus, they're too scrawny to move in all that heavy armor. | |} ---- ---- Don't forget, in lore, Arwick, Queen Everstar's First Consort is a skilled swordsman. | |} ---- ---- He's also someone many of us would like to string up by his tail. And then use him as a pinata. Switching out the traditional stick, for swords. And then we light him on fire. What? Too kind? :P I don't think any Aurin player cares for Arwick. Heay... isn't that a brand of candle? No, wait... that's Airwick... my bad. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Don't forget the top hats, monocles and decor that almost no one will have access to. | |} ---- I feel that's more a limitation of game design then how he -actually- is, since most stories seem to paint him as a talented swordsman that has gotten into some pretty big scraps and done a lot to earn the trust of the queen. | |} ---- I like my idea better... Reason i did it this way is because Chua are a little comical. Youtube search the WS flick 'dirty little secrets' where they introduce the Chua. They had a part in there where the Chua burrowing vehicle pops out of the ground and a bunch of hatches opened up and all the little gadgets and rocket launchers came out. Only thing that would suck about my idea is that they would have to come up with a completely new animation for the Chua sword...but imo it would be totally worth it lol. | |} ---- ---- ---- Hey! That beret was the single best thing that happened to W* after release! ;-) | |} ---- I'm aware and would love to do all kinds of things, but have to remain more practical as the Chua utilize a similar set of "bones" already to what exists and there are to varying degrees existing animations of Chua warriors already. The other issue is that unless it's a toggle It takes away from consistency of great sword designs of Wildstar in that as you said they'd have to redesign all of the blades to accommodate telescoping, it'd be strange to have great swords drop from Nexus that just magically change their design, and quite a few people like to have the entire weapon visible when sheathed(heck look at stalkers asking for their blades to be shown). For cupcakes n giggles I started on the animations for personal practice. I got a lot of messages asking me about it so figured why not...(Doesn't mean I will mod the game though, but just do animation and modeling outside of game) and building a new body type too... | |} ---- Pretty sure they're animation not being done based hoss. | |} ---- Explain Undead Paladins in World of Warcraft. Madda shall wait. Madda wouldn't say chimps. Maybe orangutans (who make delicious orange juice ). That and Aurin lore. The entire reason they have Stalkers is because that's what many were probably doing on Auboria being hunters, and it would be better to get injected with the Space Bugs rather than commit an entirely new set of skills to memory with a giant sword / gun. Not to mention that they would scale horribly on both genders. Looking at the size of a Heavy Gun (Madda still calls them shotguns from beta) in a Male Aurin is hilarious and Madda invites others to try. | |} ---- ---- You're correct that Warcraft has nothing to do with this and the resource limitation is the reason as opposed to lore. Carbine themselves have stated this before... | |} ---- ---- Really? That's both interesting and horrifying at the same time. | |} ---- ---- I wasnt talking about the body animations, just the ghetto looking collapsible sword. A normal sized sword would clip right into the ground just like it does with a gnome or goblin warrior from WoW. My idea was for the collapsible sword to address that ground clipping issue. | |} ---- This is starting to become a pet peeve of mine...this excuse that because they have more important things to fix, that minor things need to wait. In a lot of jobs where the work is highly technical it is pretty common to split the place up into groups that only deal with specific tasks. Go watch a movie and take a look at the credits, thats a good example. With most major movie productions it's a different guy working the camera, different guy editing, different guy doing the sound, special effects, doing the costumes, doing the makeup whatever. But if it was some indie studio or some really small, hole in the wall production then it might be the same person doing everything. Start up your game and on the bottom right click on the 'credits' button to see who is all on the design team. Take note of how many different departments there are and see if you recognize any names that repeat themselves. Does John Snuffie work in 3d art, Path design, Narrative and so on? There might be a few cases of the same person working on several completely different teams but you wont see it a lot. | |} ---- You can't hide it!!! We want all the Draken!!!! | |} ---- Draken Master Race | |} ---- Chua, Aurin or whatever can all go and sit in the corner, Draken is the real deal. | |} ---- Would be cool if they made swords for Aurin a bit more slender, opposite of the swinging stop-signs that Granok wield. | |} ----